


Lost in the Moment

by AraSigyrn



Category: Pearl Harbor (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraSigyrn/pseuds/AraSigyrn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way to take part in the mission, Rafe finally clears the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Moment

Rafe is still mad. Still angry, still hurtin' and he snaps a lot more'en he means to. Danny takes the brunt of it, even getting in his face to let Gooz or Red get outa the line of fire. 'Course, Danny doesn't have a fuckin' clue _what_ Rafe's steamed about but he's still there, ready t'give Rafe a way to vent before Doolittle catches him throwin' a fit.

Kinda makes a guy sorry for the shit he's putting him through. But Rafe's still furious about it. Gooz and Red hook up sometime durin' the trip out - hell, they were probably bonking like bunny-rabbits before this shit starts. Back when Red lost Betty. Navy guys don't see - going waay outa their way not to see so the next time Danny'n'he start yellin' and the deck clears, Rafe decides that what they don't see, no-one'll worry about.

He's yellin' over some dumbass brass back in England and Danny's tryin' to calm him. The younger man swings the door closed and turns to look at him and Rafe's movin' before he stops to think. He's hated that look since they were in short trousers, the whipped puppy glance at his cheek or his neck, skittering away from his eyes and Danny sorta folds in on himself.

He's kicked the tar outa everyone who did that t'Danny before an' he still ain't over Pearl and the moment of dread when he landed and there weren't no sign of Danny in the sky. He mighta been steamed but Danny's still his best friend in the whole goddamn world and any Jap what shot him down was gonna die regretin' it.

They crash into the door and Danny grunts, all the air flyin' outa his lungs. Then Rafe's kissin' him and Danny kinda moans and arms wrap around him tight enough that Rafe thinks he can hear his ribs creak. It ain't friendly or shy or drunk...it's somethin' new and intense. He can dimly remember how hot it got when he got shot down but this brings whole new meanin' t'the word.

He can smell Danny's aftershave - that Hawaian stuff he got him months ago, when their friendship was simple. Before Evelyn, before England and before that stupid fight. He can see the last of the bruises as he pulls away Danny's shirt. Danny's all starry-eyed and gasping for air and couldn't stop him if he wanted to. Rafe don't like the idea of Danny not wanting but he's too desperate to care.

He manages to get the button popped and the zipper down before Danny shakes his head and looks up at him. There's something in his eyes that stops Rafe and they stare at each other. Damn but Rafe had forgotten what it felt like. Been years since they needed words t'say things and Danny looks him right in the eye and smiles. Which gets him dragged in for a kiss but that's his fault for bein' that goddamn tasty.

He pushes away again and reaches for the fastenin' on Rafe's trousers. The button comes loose and the zipper slides down t'reveal that Rafe's definitely ..._interested_. Danny pulls and _twists_ and suddenly Rafe's got his back against the door. Not that he's complainin' 'cause Danny's on his knees and leanin' forward, and damn but the boy's good with that mouth.

Hot and wet and explorin' in the sorta laidback manner that fires Rafe up so fast and so hot that he's half-crazy. Danny knows exactly what he wants and some tiny corner of Rafe's mind howls at the expert touch and tug. He never knew that he had so many fuckin' hotspots on his dick before Danny started explorin' with his tongue. Then the world explodes in fireworks like it's the Forth of goddamn July.

It takes nearly a minute before Rafe's heart stops revving like a plane engine and his brain decides that he can think a little. Danny's slumped against him, head against his hip and breath sending chills along Rafe's damp dick. He looks like a livin' breathin' wet dream and Rafe reaches down to ruffle his hair. "Danny? Y'okay?"

A grumblin', moanin' kinda sound and Danny rolls his head to stare up at him with glazed eyes. Rafe's hand trails to his shoulder and he pulls Danny up, windin' up with both of them kinda reelin' until they crash into a wall. "Danny?"

"Sorry...been a while." Rafe watches the bruised lips part in the familar, shy smile and pulls Danny closer.

"You been workin' on that?" He tries - and fails - to sound disinterested.

"Nah. Took weeks before I stopped flinchin' when Evelyn touched me." Danny pauses, eyes sliding half-closed and leaning into Rafe with a yawn. "...couldn't touch a guy...Gooz tried...nearly broke his...jaw...couldn't see 'em for you..."

Rafe relaxes, there's a whole lot they still gotta talk about but he reckons the important stuff is good. So he hauls Danny over to the bunks and tucks him. He's plannin' on going on deck but Danny's hand is attatched to his trousers so he settles back down. The mission is probably gonna wind up harder and crueler than Doolittle's tellin' but it can wait. He's got Danny back. The rest will sort itself out.


End file.
